conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-4754943-20160509084347
Hey, hey^^ Yep, it is a shame not all characters can heal - but better one great healer than four medium healer xD. In Tales of Zesteria every character is able to use healing artes, but they aren't as sufficient as the ones in the other games where you have one or two healers. (Mostly two) In Vesperia - yes it's only Estelle because I don't count Karol in, he can this nice healing smash or something, but he has to be near you to affect you with it, and he is soooo slow, I always had to run towards him when playing XBox while Estelle was gone... Flynn is a great healer too, but only awailible in the PS3 what I call a shame...He's one of the best characters...AND he really can replace Estelle while she is gone ^^ As for Patty - she is reeeeally special - some like it, some not. Her normal attacks are a shot with er pistol what is totally fine as she hasn't to get to close to the enemy. She also has that knife she uses in some of her strike artes. She hasn't that much HP as I can recall but you can use her much better than Karol. Her artes are what make her special - she has only a few one, but you never know WHAT she will cast - it's always depending on which mode she is in battle (haven't figured it out my self yet if this mode is always randomly or if it depends on something - never the less you can see that mode written on her at beginning of the battles like "critical" or something) Then she sometimes casts stats power up artes, attack artes or even healing artes, but you don't know what will come. She is like a roulette character xDD. And the same is her Mystic Artes - she is running over an roulette circle (no idea what you call it - that thing the roulette ball is rolling on), finally - she falls and what her mystic Arte will be like depends on on which field she falls...you can get a costume for her when you have all versions of her mystic arte - but as you never know wich one she'll use, it can take forever xDDD. If you play her - she's better in battle - if you don't, she sometimes gets to close to the enemies, but that could just be my imagination... Now to her character: I had the fear, Patty was an annoying chick like Marta (ToS:DotNW) somtimes, but she wasn't at all.. She had lost her memory when the characters find her - first you meet her (I think it was two times) without her joining you. Then she finally does and she replaces Tokunaga, but instad of staying on the ship she'll accompany you. Patty tells you, she is searching for the treassure of Aifread, her grandfather and a great and feared pirate. (He also was the head of a pirate guild). She somtimes really seems like a child and then, she is like an adult again. But she is kinda funny. There was a scene on the ghost ship on the Xbox too - but a little different in PS3. You fight a boss apearing on the mirror - who turns out to be a man of Aifread's crew - Saipher. But he was cursed when evacuating the others (I guess) and became a ghost whith the intetnion to kill every one. Patty recognizes him and you get back on that ship later again to save him. When you get back, it turns out, that Patty is acutally Aifread! And she was the captain of that ship long ago (You don't get to know why she still looks that young, but she was the captain still as a kid back then). From that point on, Patty is more like an adult, but still the same old Patty^^. She always makes examples with fish, boats or something from the seafaring - which is actually pretty funny xDD and always saying "no ja" at the end of a sentence (meaning aye in English). You don't need her in the party, but she isn't annoying either - I personally like her. --- I like the graphics of the PS4 but it depends on the game how great the different to PS3 is - in games like the last of us or Destiny, it really has great graphics, but there is not really a difference when you compare Tales of Vesperia PS3 with PS4. The controll mechanism is simular to the PS3 version - but that's what I think. AND it's been a while since I played on the PS4 since I still don't own one my self. --- If you'll get a PS3 I think the game with the easiest battle system will be "Graces f". You get all artes by getting new "titles". All titles have (I think) five "stars" and by battleing and completing the Inn-requests you get FP. If you have a certain amount of FP you will get a "star" for your titel, and every "Star" has either a skill, arte or status effect. So, just with equipping the right title you can learn new artes and skills, so you can choose when you will learn what arte, and what arte you will boost up (After a character learned an arte and used it sometimes, a new title will appear with wich you can improve the artes (in terms of reducing the casting time or improving the damage it will make). Different to the weapons ToV, the different titles won't make the characters status better/less - so if you want to teach a new skill to a character, you won't have the problem, that the weapon is not as good as the one you just had equipped earlier. The most important titles you get during the normal gameplay - some (like the third mystic arte) you'll get only from sidequests. Especially good for the 2nd playthrough - just keep the titles and you can equip all the title containing good artes and mystic artes first so you can use the mystic artes sooner^^ But I don't want to bore you with it - in case you'll buy the game, you'll see what I mean and I can answer questions :)- Tales of Xillia is also very easy - once you understand the system - it took me some time but - finally when I got it, it was pretty easy^^. Not as good as the title system, but better than the weapon-system. What also is a good game for PS3 is "Trails of cold Steel". But there you'll have round-system again in battle. So here it is very simular to Conception II^^ But enogh for today =))) --Akemi